


Perhaps I was Wrong

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: If Gunilla had lived and found out about Odin. She approaches Samirah afterwards as they watch the burning boats. There’s some actual bonding.





	Perhaps I was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best work, but I've been sitting on this for two long.

I watched the boats drift off on the water as Gunilla came up to me. She looked regretful, more than a little uncomfortable, and maybe even a little sheepish, but I dared not hope for that. It was still a nice change. Our sisters were dead, and she’d been wrong.

                For a moment we just stood there awkwardly. Magnus had already ran off with his ever so loyal floormates. He told me he had to meet with someone afterwards- his cousin, I believed. I didn’t press for more details. As long as he didn’t end up in a potentially world ending situation again, it would probably be fine.

                “So…,” Gunilla started, clasping her hands in front of her. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she took a trembling breath pushing on, “Odin’s been telling you who to pick.”

                “More or less.”

                Gunilla turned a quarter away from me, shoulders hunching a little. “Well that makes me feel like an idiot. He talked to you- approved your choices- over all of us. Why you?”

                “Maybe he just needed someone a little unconventional- like Magnus was needed. You had preconceived notions. I fought against that.”

                Gunilla nodded, her head bowing. I felt a little sorry for her and gently touched her shoulder, “I’m not my brother- I’d prefer not to even have to claim that side, but we don’t have any control over who our parents are.”

                “So you’re leaving,” Gunilla stated. Something about her voice seemed off, but I shook the thought away.

                “I’ll be available if you need me- if there’s more trouble,” I told her. “I’ll be available for my sisters, the ones that have fallen and the ones that still stand.”

                She turned back to me, tears shining in her eyes. I was startled, but she was only crying because of the Valkyrie that didn’t make it. There was no way she could be crying because of me, even if she grabbed my hand with eyes piercing through mine.

 “Promise me one thing, Samirah. Don’t let some sweet talker break your heart- keep it locked up, because that won’t heal.”

I tried to hide my shock and pull my hand back, but she wouldn’t let go. The girl who had tried to bring down my entire career was now worried about the safety of my heart. She laid her head on my shoulder, full out crying. What had happened to change her like this?

She mumbled something and before I could ask her to speak up, she cleared her throat and spoke louder. “I can’t fall again, Samirah. _I can’t_.”

                “Who do you think you’re falling for?” I dared to ask, and Gunilla shuddered.

“Does it really matter? I have bad tastes- falling for the ones who will never truly fall for me.”

                My heart actually broke for her. This was the first time it felt like we stood in front of each other with the steel veils down. I patted her back. “Someday you will. Someday you’ll have someone fall for you. It’s just a matter of time.”

                She sighed and pulled away. I felt like we lost a crucial moment as she walked away. It was only when she was a couple feet that she turned and said probably one of the most important things in the whole conversation. “Samirah? Maybe I was wrong about you.”

                And then the whole moment was gone.


End file.
